vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancalda
The Republic of Ancalda is a federal parliamentary republic located in the central Longerath continent. It became independent after the split-up of Dascunya in December 316. It consists of 6 counties, County Lillencourt, County Bursenheim, County Tressden, County Salindon, County Austercourt and County Freisbern. History Main article: History of Ancalda Kingdom of Ancalda Main article: The Count's Rebellion In 712 BP the counties of Ystria, Vilinia, Odeland, Gardmoor and Klerengard in Dascunya, and all the counties of Uestadenia, began a rebellion against the Empire of Liliani. The counties of Devrognia, Okenham and Angialda remained loyal to the Liliani Empire and fought against the rebel counties. By 700 BP, the rebel counties were victorious and proclaimed the Kingdom of Dascunya and the Kingdom of Uestadenia. The counties of Angialda and Devrognia could not be conquered by the Dascunyan royal army, and, after the collapse of Liliani rule, proclaimed the Kingdom of Ancalda under King Richard I of Ancalda. Anglyodascunyan Kingdom In 520 BP King Alexander I of Dascunyan-Ancalda unified the lands of Dascunya, Uestadenia and Ancalda. In 452 BP, William I of Anglyodascunya was proclaimed king of Dascunya. He was married with Catherin of Angliyaa, and unified the most powerful kingdoms of the south of the continent: Dascunya and Angliyaa. The territory was renamed to Anglyodascunyan Crown. Longerathian Wars Ancalda conquered by Kingdom of Estontetso in 427 BP. At the end of the war, Ancalda became a principality under the rule of the Kingdom of Dascunya. 2nd Kingdom of Ancalda and Republic At the outbreak of the First Dascunyan civil war, Ancalda declared it's independence in 8 AP. Albert Hendgayne was crowned King of Ancalda. King Albert's rule was cut short and he was forced to concede his crown in 14 AP under pressure from Ancaldan Republican's. In the countries first elections, Rimsky Reuter won the elections for the Ancaldan Conservative Union. In 16 AP, the Republic of Dascunya and the Republic of Ancalda signed the Treaty of Union, constituting the Union of Federal Democratic Republics (UFDR). This project wasn't successful and the union broke apart in 31 AP, during the government of the 3rd president of the Republic of Dascunya, under President Alfred Coper. War of Ancalda Main article: Ancalda War In 97 AP Ludmil II of Dascunya declared war on the Republic of Ancalda, who he accused of harbouring Dascunyan rebels. In 107 AP, the Republic of Ancalda was occupied by the royal Dascunyan armies, and was integrated into the Kingdom of Dascunya. 2nd Republic of Dascunya In 182, the Republican Independence Movement of Ancalda (RIM) was founded, and in 183 began a campaign of terror attacks (the Minister of Internal Affairs was killed in a meeting). Gerrer's Revolution By 221 AP, the Communist government of Dascunya made their last stand in Ancalda and after the Battle of Juna, the Communist government was defeated by Gerrer's facist forces. Secessionist War of Dascunya In the autumn of 299 AP, the Secessionist War of Dascunya broke out which resulted in the division of Dascunya into three independent nations (Republic of Dascunya, Republic of Ançalda and the Kingdom of Dascunya under Ludmil V of Dascunya). Peter Syntayne of the Democratic Party of Ancalda was elected President of Ancalda. The Syntayne government voted to become a protectorate of the Federated States of Dascunya in 300 AP but later reversed their decision in 303 AP under pressure from the people. Syntayne was re-elected President in 305 AP. Syntayne was defeated in the 310 AP elections with Adam Wynstav of the Ancaldan Conservative Union becoming the new President. Hylda Oystol of the Democratic Party of Ancalda stormed to victory in the 315 AP elections. Oystol was a firm supporter of the creation of the Central Longerath Union and signed the Kleinburg Treaty in 317 AP which established an internal single market, free movement of people, goods, services, and capital within the internal market, enactment of legislation in justice and home affairs, and maintain common policies on trade, agriculture, fisheries, and regional development. Government List of Presidents of Ancalda Political parties Ancaldan Conservative Union The Ancaldan Conservative Union was founded in 14 AP as a conservative/Centre-right party with loose ties to the Church. Democratic Party of Ancalda The Democratic Party is a social democratic/Centre-left political party that was founded 14 AP as the Social Democratic Worker's Party when Luka Maldis managed to unite the various opposing factions. Ancaldan National Party The National Party is a right-wing populist political party that was founded in 25 AP as nationalist party. Green Party The Greens, a party focusing on environmental and social justice issues was founded in 300 AP. Administrative Divisions * County Lillencourt * County Bursenheim * County Tressden * County Salindon * County Austercourt * County Freisbern Demographics Economy Geography Climate Culture Transport Sport See Football in Ancalda Sports are popular in Ancalda, and its citizens participate in and watch a wide variety. The national sport is football (soccer) and the top national division is the Ancaldan Premier League. Other popular sports in Ancalda include cycling, boxing and rugby. Category:Ancalda Category:Nations of Longerath Category:Nations